Introductions to Endings
by Hatake Kai
Summary: Dick becomes Nightwing at 15. A year later 14 year old Jason Todd replaces him as Robin. It is a long and bumpy journey for these boys, but... Well, the Team is sometimes caught int he crossfire. Will anyone's sanity survive two teenaged Birdboys with monumental issues? Well we know one won't (sorry, but resurrection helps). Spans this world's 2012 to 2015, and then beyond season 2
1. Introduction

TIMELINE:

July 4th, 2010: YJ begins

January 1, 2011: First season ends

January 2012: Dick leaves as Robin, Nightwing is born

Labor Day (September) 2012: First Chapter of this story

AGES:

Dick: 15

Babs: 16

Jason: 14

Notes: This is not only the introduction to of Jason to Dick (and vice versa) but the introduction of the Discowing costume to the Young Justice-verse. I used Nightwing Year: One for this part (with a few YJ bits, e.i. ages)... Cause well I find it adorable and because I like it. Hope you enjoy, I plan to replace my other Young Justice story with this (for those of you reading this before I delete that story.. Because I don't like what I did with that one :?)

Chapter One: Introduction

Jason knew he was not the first. Hell, everyone in Gotham for the last five or six years have told stories of the young boy who works with Batman. Of the boy who would could fly across rooftops with more grace than the Bat himself. The boy with the bird name.

He may have not been feared like Batman, but the childlike laughter that rang out before he would strike still made criminals run.

And now Jason was getting the chance to be that boy. To be able to be part of something to save his city, to make her shine like he knew she could.

And this was his chance, if he could figure out what Bruce wanted him to do. All he was told was to suit up and be at this location. He was actually surprised that Batman told him to be at a place like this, the rooftop of one of Gotham's least crime ridden districts.

"Come on, Old Man. What's your deal?" Jason breathed out, wondering if for a minute he could be heard in the Cave. Shaking his head, he found he did not really care. He did not like being in the dark, and everyone should know that.

He was almost surprised when something black and blue landed next to him. Spinning around he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait… You're him..?"

The young man standing across from Jason tilted his head. "I don't know? Am I?" His face had a smile, though his eyes were hidden by a black domino (not unlike the red one he wore).

Jason felt anger start to bubble in his gut. "You were, that is until I replaced you." He spat the words, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Something ran across the other's face, making Jason fight back the urge to step back. "You wanna bet kid?"

* * *

Dick rolled his shoulder, grumbling as he made his way to the his front door. The previous night had been nothing short of astorous, first meeting his replacement (God, that left a bad taste in his mouth even thinking it), and then they had to go and save Alfred, cause Bruce was a jerk and thought he could pull a stunt like that to test the boy. The train surfing was fun though, and the kid almost falling was just a hairsbreadth shy of hilarious (only because Dick was smug enough to enjoy saving him).

Making his way to his door, after hiding any Nightwing gear that was spewed across the floor, he groaned as some kid about his height was caught mid-knock. "What do you want?" He bit out, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. He did not care if he looked annoyed/pissed. Cause he was, he had just gotten to sleep a few hours before and the aches and bruises from his fights with the new kid… and, God, Croc just had to come out and play.

"He told me to drop this off." The kid said, a shit eating grin on his face.

Dick cocked his head to the side, wondering what in the world the kid was going on about. "Who told you to drop what off?"

Dick could not help but notice the slight coloration on the boy's cheekbone, hidden under makeup only noticeable because Dick was trained to notice these things. "The Boss Man… Are we just gonna play twenty questions here? Cause you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Dick straightened up, almost wishing he was a few inches taller to be a bit more intimidating to the boy across from him. Seriously, who was this person and why was he here. "What are you…"

A briefcase was shoved into Dick's hands and the kid started to run down the hall. "Just take it, gotta go."

Dick looked at the case in his hands and then the boy. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Jason Todd." The boy said, turning to walk backwards for a moment. "And don't you forget it."

With that the boy was gone and Dick slammed his door, probably a bit harder than he should have. He then moved to his kitchenette to get a drink and look at the case.

It was a well made, leather briefcase with a lock that was not set. Opening it, he was surprised to see a card addressed to him above a Nightwing-style suit made of a more battle sturdy material than the one that was destroyed last night. "Way to go, Dick" He said aloud as he opened the letter.

"Dear Master Richard," The note began in Alfred's careful script, "Thank you for your assistance last night. I know Master Bruce won't say so, but he is proud of you. We both are, very much." Dick took a drink of the juice he had poured for himself, trying not to let Alfred's words affect him. "I had thought of making this suit for you for awhile now, and it seems only right that you receive it now."

Dick looked down at the suit now, the blues and lighter blues making a bird on the chest. The bird that he and his family wore in the circus. "You will always be part of two families, Master Dick. The one you were born into, where you learned to fly; and ours, where you learned to fly. Never forget that you have a home here. Love, Alfred." Dick swore to himself that he was not tearing up, though he knew he needed to do something for Alfred. He almost missed the post-script note scribbled hastily at the bottom of the card. "He won't tell you otherwise, but Master Jason is besides himself with glee to have met you. Though be prepared, he plans to 'beat' you."

Dick laughed, putting down the card. So Little Wing's name was Jason. Jason Todd. The name seemed to work for the boy, who was probably just now hitting his growth spurt (which was not much younger than Dick… But Dick had not seen himself as a child for a few years now). Dick knew he would soon be taller than himself. Maybe the kid could become something.

He pulled out the costume and smiled widely, a laugh so loud escaping his mouth he almost feared his neighbors would call a complaint to his landlady. "Alfred, you really are the best!"


	2. Complicated

Notes: Takes place a few weeks after Chapter 1. Dick has come to some conclusions about all this. Well, at least conclusions he can use to mask some of his emotions. This chapter features Wally, Artemis, and some of the original team (some of them keep wanting to walk onto the screen *M'gann*... But well, we'll see :)

Also, Dickiebird uses whelmed completely wrong… It basically means the opposite of what he uses it for… So this chapter was kinda satisfying to write

Chapter Two: Complicated

"So… Rob?" Dick looked up at Wally.

"Yes, Wally?" Dick always found it interesting that Wally was so open about his identity. Even though Dick was literally born to be part of the spotlight, being with Bruce made him value that Dick Grayson and Nightwing were unconnected.

Wally moved from the kitchen to the spot by Dick in less than a second, offering him the bowl of kettle corn. "I heard that Bats has a new sidekick." There was a hesitance to Wally's voice that put Dick on edge.

"Yeah… And?" Dick replied, grabbing a fist full of the kettle corn. He should have known Wally wanted to talk about something if he was willingly sharing food.

Wally looked at Dick stuffing his mouth and then continued to talk. "Well, I know… I know what that all meant to you and…. Well, are you okay?"

Dick looked at Wally. So he wanted to talk about feelings… How very Flash of him. Dick was an open person by nature, but (probably Bruce's influence) he was not always ready to talk to about what was _truly_ bugging him. "It's fine. The kid's not half bad… If he would stop trying to outshow me."

"Wait? What? You've met him? Why did I just hear that he existed, like, yesterday?" Wally sputtered, sending some kettle corn flying across the room.

"Who did you just learn existed?" A voice called from the control room.

Wally smiled, standing up and rushing to the source of the voice. He emerged a moment later with his girlfriend, and teammate, Artemis. "There's a new Robin, babe." Wally said, depositing Artemis on the chair opposite Dick's couch. "and Rob isn't even freaked out."

"I'm not freaked out because it was a logical decision on Batman's part. The presence of a Robin in Gotham City is a symbol." Dick explained in a monotone. The explanation had been played many times in his head in the two weeks since he had met Jason, though the hurt and pain have yet to go away. "After the Joker shot me… Well, if there was no Robin, many of the villains would think that we're not invincible. How often do you enjoy dodging bullets?"

Wally gulped, no one liked to talk about when Robin was shot. Or the arguments that followed. Or the fact that the Green Lantern John Stewart or Martian Manhunter had taken over giving them their missions and debriefs. The riff between Batman and Robin was pretty deep. "Yeah… Well, it should still sting. I mean, look at what Red Arrow was like after Artemis joined up." Wally looked at Artemis and smiled, "Sorry, Babe, but you know its true. Even without the whole Clone-mind-control thing, he was pretty hurt over being replaced."

"Well, I'm not." Dick replied, standing up. "Like I said, it was a logical decision and Lil' Wing will be good at his job."

"Lil' Wing?" Wally looked at Dick, a questioning look on his face.

Dick shrugged, "Nickname I came up with for him. Just cause I understand why Batman brought someone else into everything, doesn't mean I have to let him have my name."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to go to Gotham and meet this new Birdie." Wally said jokingly.

Dick laughed, "Call him that and he'll probably try and break your leg." Dick would know, he did not seem to react well to being called Jaybird… Though then again it was on patrol, and it was the second time they met.

"Who will break who's leg?" Zatanna asks as she enters the room from the control room, having just Zeta'd in. She smiled at Nightwing as she sat on the arm of Artemis's chair.

"Batman got a new Robin." Artemis supplied before Wally could, "And Wally is afraid that Nightwing is in some sort of emotional turmoil."

Dick wanted to groan. Of course this was turning into some kind of unnecessary intervention. "I'm not in 'emotional turmoil". I'm completely whelmed over all this."

"We just worry 'bout you buddy." Wally says as he throws his arm. "All alone in the world… You know, going solo at your age." Wally dramatically grabs at his chest. "Man, at your age I was joining this Team. Geez, I'm almost eighteen and still I can't see not being Unc… Flash's sidekick, partner, or whatever you wanna call it."

"You're such a sap." Artemis laughs as Zatanna giggles at Wally's antics.

Dick pushes Wally off of him gently, before standing up. "Well, thanks for this guys. I mean it. But I got this."

Wally turned around on the couch, head towards the ground and feet in the air. "I know, man. I know. Bats keep everything in the family. Just make sure to let us meet the new baby, this nest could use another bird." Laughing at his own joke, Wally starts to eat his kettle corn.

Artemis looks at Nightwing. "Wally may be an idiot, but he's right. We're going to want to meet this new kid."

Dick shrugs as he walks to the kitchen. "I'll see what I can do. It's up to Batman if he thinks he's ready though. Kid's kinda green around the ears."

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Artemis said, perched on the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings around her own.

"Cause, like the rest of us, you're worried about Rob." Wally replied, adjusting his goggles.

"Batman is not going to like that we're in Gotham without his permission," Kaldur says from behind them. "You know how he is about Metas in his city without his or the League's permission."

"We're not going to be fighting here." Connor replies to this, looking over the city.

M'gann floats above the building, "That's right, we're only here to see this new Robin. Nightwing was not very forthcoming about him, and there's no League data on him."

"That's all well and good." Zatanna steps forward towards Artemis, "But where do we begin? Artemis, you're the one that probably knows Gotham the best besides Nightwing. Where would be the best place to spot Batman on patrol."

"Probably near Crime Alley. He's been around there a lot lately." Artemis says, getting a grappling arrow ready. "It's only about ten minutes away on the rooftops."

"Wait… There's a place called Crime Alley in Gotham City?" Wally exclaims, flabbergasted.

"Yeah…" Artemis says, putting the necessary arrow on her bow. "It's been called that for maybe about twenty years now. Used to be pretty nice area, the movie theatre there is the only nice thing left, though."

"Gotham is such a weird place!" Wally complains, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Will you keep it down!" Artemis and Superboy say at the same time. Artemis continues after a brief moment. "As I was saying. Batman has been spending a lot of time in Crime Alley the last couple weeks. Not sure if something is happening, but it seems the best place to check."

Everyone nods and Kaldur speaks. "There is to be absolutely no engagement by anyone here. This is strictly a covert mission, to find information on this new Robin."

"Agreed." The team says in unison before following behind Artemis to Crime Alley.


	3. Making History

Note: So, I really liked the team's "non-involvement" mission… And as a commenter said (sorry at this moment I can't remember if it was on AO3 or FFN (and there's only 3 comments total :/ forgive me)... Anyways, since when has the team NOT gotten involved… So here we go :)

Chapter 3: Making History

Dick groaned as he leapt across the building. Of course Batman would be out on League business and the criminals had taken the the streets, giving Dick more domestic work. Not that he minded patrolling.

But what he did not want was the green and red shadow that was following right behind him. Not that it was _really_ his fault for being stuck with Dick, or that Dick was annoyed with Bruce, _again._ It was just… Well, Jason was a bit of a pig-headed grump.

It had all started when Dick was called to the Cave by Alfred. Not that it was _normal_ per say for Dick to be _in_ the Cave, but working with Alfred was kinda like old times. What was different this time, besides the invite, was the scowling lump of grumpy teen by a newer model Robincycle ranting about Alfred turning it off remotely. Not the best way to start off the night.

"Come on, Little Wing." Dick called out with a laugh as Jason fell a few more steps behind. "It's only a few more rooftops to Crime Alley. Isn't there where you wanted to go anyways?"

Jason mumbled something that sounded like his name under his breath before replying louder, "You don't have to be here. Al… Penny-One is just being overprotective; I know this place better than Batman, I could do this by myself." There was a pause and then Jason really shouted, "AND STOP CALLING ME LITTLE WING! I'M ALMOST TALLER THAN YOU ARE!"

Dick stopped at the far edge of a rooftop and laughed. "I'm still older than you are though, and I have much more experience at this kinda thing."

Jason landed a little bit louder than he should have, giving Dick the time to turn around and catch the punch aimed at him. "You need to work on the landings, you're going to mess up your knees if you keep landing like that." Dick said as he pushed Jason away gently.

Jason groaned and step away, flexing his hand as he turned away from Dick. "Not all of us can be perfect, Goldie."

Goldie? Well that was a new one. "If you think I'm perfect kid, you have a very weird definition of perfection."

"Not mine, the way B goes on and on…" Jason paused, looking up the grey-green Gotham nightsky. "Perfect Dick Grayson! The Golden Boy, The Boy Wonder! Fuck."

"I was nowhere near perfect…" Dick began but an explosion caught his eye. Whirling around, he swore under his breath, "Shit… Robin follow me. Penny-One can you hear me? There was just an explosion in the direction of Park Row? Is there any reports coming in?"

Jason wordlessly followed Dick, almost step-in-step with him as they raced across the buildings, closing in on their destination. Alfred responded a moment later, "Sir, there seemed to be an armed altercation between, what the reports coming in say, rival gangs. Reports are also coming in that something or someone else caused the explosion. Should I patch you into the police scanners?"

"No, I'm good Penny-One. Just continue to monitor and keep me posted for anything relevant. Nightwing out." Nightwing said, turning to Jason mid-leap, "You hear all that?"

"Yeah…" Jason landed, a bit softer than the last landing, but it still made Dick want to wince. "What do you think caused the explosion?"

"No clue." Nightwing responded, standing on the rooftop overlooking the scene. A sigh escaped his lips, "You've got to be kidding me…" He looked at Jason, rubbing a hand over his face. "Stay right here, I'll handle this. Do not move 'til I tell you to."

"Wait.. Why?" Jason said as Dick started to go down the side of the building using the fire escape. "If he thinks I'm staying up here…" Jason whispered as he followed Dick, though he was (unsurprising) less graceful than the former acrobat.

* * *

" _What was that explosion?!_ " Artemis asked through the psychic link as she knocked the gang-banger into wall, effectively knocking him unconscious.

" _Someone had a grenade!"_ Wally's voice rang through everyone's head. " _Why in the world do gangsters have grenades?! Where would he get a grenade!?"_

" _Kid, shut up._ " Aqualad answers, " _Make sure no one is hurt, I'll put out the flames. Are all the assailants taken care of?_ "

Ropes appeared out of seemingly nowhere, tying up a group of gang members. " _This group is taken care of, Conner and Artemis are with Zatanna taking care of the others_."

"Dnib rieth stsirw dna selkna" Zatanna says aloud as Connor says telepathically, " _All done here._ "

"What in the world are you five doing here!" Nightwing called as he landed, emerging from the shadows.

Everyone, excluding Kid Flash who is checking on the civilians in the now flameless alleyway, freezes to look at their teammate. There is an almost visible twitch under his mask, and his hands are folded over his chest.

"Well, you see…" M'gann starts, floating just above everyone's head. This until Wally interrupts her, zooming to throw his arm over Dick's shoulder.

"Well, you see buddy. We were curious about the new Robin… And since you and the League weren't giving or didn't have information for us on him, we all thought we would come and try on sneak a peak" Wally grinned at Dick, squeezing his shoulder. "But, man, this place is insane. We get here…. Why is it called Crime Alley? That's like insane! Like Artemis' ap…"

Dick sighed. "Will you just get the point before the police show up…"

"Oh… Yeah… Anyways, we were waiting and bam! There were gunshots and screaming people… We just couldn't not do something! And then there was a grenade or something and that car was blown up…" Wally paused, "But we get the baddies tied up for ya!"

Dick looked at his friend and was halfway through a groan when a new voice appeared. "Seriously Goldie? These guys make a mess and you're just standing there."

Dick turned around a glare on his face. "I thought I told you to wait on the roof."

Jason smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "You ain't my boss… And wouldn't B love to hear about this when gets back."

Dick rubbing his hands through his hair, but was unable to say anything when Wally spoke. "Is this Robin? Are you the new Robin?"

Dick was not even aware that Wally had sped away before he was standing in front of Jason. "Yeah, I am, new and improved. What's it to you?"

Wally turned around, yelling past Dick to the rest of the team. "Guys, it's him! He's here." Then looking back at Jason. "It's nice to meet you kid. I'm Kid Flash, and the rest of those nitwits are…"

"Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Superboy." Jason rattled off, pushing away Wally. "I know, Batman told me about you guys months ago."

Miss Martian flew over, smiling at Jason. "Well, it's nice to meet you Robin."

Robin's eyes widened, "You really can fly… Cool." He whispered causing Miss Martian to laugh as the rest of the team walked towards him.

Zatanna and Artemis stopped near Dick and nudged him. "So, you had him and weren't going to introduce him?" Zatanna giggled.

"Not my plan." Dick said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Aww, look at him Z. They look like they could be brothers." Artemis said, pointing to Jason who had a similar pose. "Though Robin is going to much taller than 'Wing."

Dick's eye twitch got worse as the girls left to join the group surrounding Jason. _Good, the little shit deserves to be ambushed by them._ Now all he had to do was explain to Batman why they were active in the city… Because of course this was going to be _his_ fault...


	4. Rivalry

Notes: So, not what I expected this to be… But well, you got Dick and Jason duking it out… And Some Babs/Dick and some (definitely) one sided Jay/Babs… And some build up… And some Wally & Dick being buds… I kinda liked this chapter…

And Batwoman and Flamebird exist in this universe… I just need to figure out how to explain Bette being Flamebird rather than Batgirl… Cause reasons… And Babs can't be anything but established in my mind… Maybe have an idea… But IDK yet, I'll let y'all know if it ever becomes relevant.

Cause, Dammit, there is so much missing from this show (even though it was fucking awesome)

And I think I pissed my brother off from this show with all the little cameo's I catch or find… Like Steph in the episode the Reach stuff is first really revealed… I WANT A SEASON 3! Holy %$ ^$(&)*%#^*(&%#, Batman

Chapter 4: Rivalry

"Did you hear about the explosion in Park Row last night?"

"Yeah, I heard that the sidekicks caused it!"

"What? How'd you hear that?"

"My sister was at a party there. She swears she saw Superboy! He's so dreamy!"

"Really? I've never heard of them coming to Gotham… Usually it's just Batman and Robin, though that Blue Guy has been appearing."

"Yeah… But my friend was at the same party and saw, like, all of them."

"That Arrow chick is like super cute too!"

Dick groaned as he walked to the front of the school. Apparently gossip got around quicker than he thought it would. People were already talking about the Team's impromptu visit… Not that he had not heard enough about it from Batman. That man could talk a stone wall into crumbling if he was ticked off enough.

Trying to cut off all the voices around him, Dick almost missed Barbara calling his name. "Dick… Dick are you even on Earth right now?"

"Uhh… Oh, sorry Babs. Long night." Dick smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Barbara laughed, "Yeah I heard." Leaning closer and whispering, she asked, "So is it true. Were they really in town?"

Dick groaned, of course the one _teammate_ he had outside of the team would want to know about this. "Yeah… Unfortunately."

"Really, wow." Barbara whistled, before swatting at Dick. "And you didn't let me know! I wanna meet them you ass!"

"Not my fault." Dick said, throwing up his arms and moving away from the annoyed red head. "They weren't supposed to be and I'm already in enough heat about this from B. Not to mention Jay thinks this is a hilarious thing."

"He got to meet them and I didn't!" Barbara groaned, throwing her arms up in the air. "Brat Wonder gets to see them and he's only been at this for a few a months at the most…"

"Wait, you've met him?" Dick asked. Even though he had known the kid for maybe a month now, he was unaware that Barbara had met him… Or that Barbara and Bruce were working together that much anymore.

"Yeah." Barbara said, a smile that Dick knew to be a bit dangerous on her face. "Been tutoring him for a few months. Bruce had me take him out once or twice."

"Oh…" Dick said, face falling. Even though he was not going to say it, it liked that Barbara only really worked with him… And no, he was not blushing when he realised how possessive that sounded. "How's that working?"

"Kid's a piece of work. Bright as can be… But I worry." Barbara said, a bit more seriously.

Dick was about to say something when someone came up, calling to Barbara. "Hey Barbie." The person, Jason Dick know realised, said.

Barbara turned around, a friendly glare in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Her voice had gotten louder, though the heat of her words were more from delivery than volume.

"Sorry, sorry, _Barbara."_ It was at that moment that Jason realised Dick was there. "Oh, so you're here too." There was a definite tone of disappointment in his voice, much different than the tone he used for Barbara.

"Yeah," Dick responded, not for the first time glad he was still a bit taller than the younger teen. "Surprised you're here though. Did not realize the school ran a daycare center."

"Hey! I'm fourteen, you dult." Jason crossed his arms.

"Guys, don't fight here." Barbara said, quietly this time. "People are starting to stare."

Jason smiled a bit sinisterly, "Let them stare. All they'll see is Dickie here making a fool of himself."

"I'm not the one who can't figure out simple instructions." Dick replied, a grin on his face. "That's probably why I couldn't figure out if you really belonged here."

Jason laughed, "Yeah, I'm the one who can't follow directions. Does a little incident last night remind someone of a very simple rule that was broken?"

"That was not my fault." Dick bit out, "They acted without my knowledge. As I recall, I was stuck babysitting cause someone can't be trusted by himself."

A laugh Dick recognized came from a familiar blonde walking by. "Is there trouble in paradise?" Artemis commented, Bette Kane walking beside her.

Jason's ears started to turn red as Dick smiled at his teammate who did not know it was him. "No, just a little disagreement. Isn't that right, Jason?"

"Yeah, Dickhead here is just a bit too stubborn." Jason responds, a giggle from the new girls confirm that he got a reaction from Dick, who was now glaring at the younger boy.

"Well, the bell's about to ring, I suggest getting to class before you're all tardy." Bette responds, calling over her shoulder, "Tell Mr. Pennyworth my aunt rather enjoyed the pastries he sent over."

* * *

Dick pounded at the punching bag in the Mount's gym. He wondered why he was actually letting Jason get under his skin the way he was, hitting the bag harder when he could not figure out why he could not figure it out.

"Why you treating that bag like it insulted your mother?" Wally's voice dragged him out of his mental maze as the older teen approached, "Artemis told me she saw the Wayne boys fighting today. Said it was pretty interesting."

"She would think so…" Dick said, grabbing a bottle of water. "You know you got me into hot water with not only Batman but Batgirl right now? It's hard enough trying to keep one of them pleased… That was not what it was supposed to sound like." Dick groaned, throwing a water bottle at Wally who was grinning like an idiot and easily dodged the projectile. "Why do I keep talking to you, again?"

"Cause I'm awesome and know more of your secrets than probably anyone but Batman and whoever 'Penny-One' is." Wally supplied, "And did I mention I'm awesome? But are you really serious about Batgirl? Why is she bugging?"

"Cause she wants meet you guys." Dick said between sips of water. "But it's hard enough for her to work Gotham. She couldn't be with the team."

"Cause her dad's a normal person, not some big-bad-hero." Wally said with a wave of his hand. "So, she can still meet us and _not_ join."

"You don't know her." Dick shrugged, "She'd try her hardest to get something in the work… And either she'd get it to, or things would blow up and neither I nor Batman need that to happen."

"Cause, Mr. Normal-Dad-Who-You-Won't-Tell-Me-Who-He-Is can cause Bats major problems, right?" Wally added, leaning against the wall.

"Exactly." Dick said, unwrapping his hands. "What are you doing here, anyways? I thought you and Artemis had plans."

"Those changed." Wally shrugged, "Apparently she has a test tomorrow and needed to study because she couldn't yesterday."

"Well, maybe if someone wasn't causing mass-mayhem-and-panic" Dick supplied. "You know, there's a rumor mill that's probably having us plotting Global Conquest right now going through Gotham?"

"Artemis told me." Wally laughed, "Do they really call you Blue Guy?"

"Not everyone can have a publicist. " Dick sighed, "Make it sound like I'm Beetle's sidekick or something, you know, though."

"Yeah…" Wally mused. "You know what we need?"

"What?" Dick asked, slightly fearful.

"A guys night. No suits, just you and me. And maybe like ten large pizza's and extra cheesy chili dogs." Wally smiled. "League's treat obviously."

"And where would we do this?" Dick asked.

"Gotham, where else."

"Weren't you the one freaking about grenades last night?" Dick laughed, "Which you were wrong about. It was only a firecracker that hit that car just right."

"Dude, I swear it was a grenade." Wally shuttered, "There was a pin and everything."

"Whatever." Dick sighed, "Pizza sounds great though. And if you insist on Gotham, there's this place not too far from my apart…"

Wally zoomed out and returned in his costume and civilian clothes in a bag. "Well, let's Zeta out of here. I'm starved."

"What else is new." Dick shook his head.


	5. Unbreakable

Notes: This is not going the way I wanted it to… I seriously blame Wally… so here we go :)  
This takes place about a year or so before the first chapter. Yes, it is a flashback. And, no, I have no clue what Wally wants anymore… Besides maybe some Ice Cream and a fridge full of food…

And he made me retype this and… Well, now I'm using my break at school to type and please him...

Chapter 5: Unbreakable

"Gotham is really weird place." Wally said, between bites of pizza. Just the fact that none of the employees had taken notice that the other teen had eaten almost half of the buffet amazed Dick.

"Gotham is Gotham." Dick supplied with a shrug, finishing his second slice.

Wally swallowed, and for what had to be the millionth time Dick wondered how his friend had not choked to death. "Yeah… But... " Wally threw his hands in the air, "Who would choose to live here?"

Dick shrugged, having asked himself that many times since he had become a permanent resident of the city. "Some are stuck. Some think they can make something here, be it good or bad."

"Yeah, yeah…" Wally's eyes grew wide in sudden alarm, following something near the entrance.

"What are you…" Dick followed his gaze and swore under his breath, "Shit… I didn't think about that…"

Wally nodded, "I know she lives around here… But dude!" Wally's voice rose at the last word and he ducked. The object of both boys' worry looked over at them, and Dick wished he could turn invisible.

Artemis stood at the register, the group paying for admission into the buffet. She was with a group of girls, Bette Kane and Barbara Gordon the only ones that sent an alarm to his brain. There was no sudden recognition, but her eyes widen at the sight of her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry man…" Wally whispered from his crouch from behind the table. "What do we do?"

Dick had prepared for something like this, but with Bette and Babs with her (two people who were aware of his identity) it made things a bit sketchy. Babs interest in the team was going to make things even more of a hassle as well. "Just roll with whatever I say."

"Maybe you should just tell her." Wally said, a bit panicked. Dick keeping his identity secret was something the red-haired teen may have not understood, but he was not about to be the one to ruin it.

"Things are more complicated…" Dick said. While Wally knew who Batman was, and by process of elimination could easily figure out about Jason, Barbara Gordon was another story altogether. For one… Well, Dick could not think of anything other than keeping Babs away from as much trouble as he could. Bette had no interest in anything other than moonlighting as Flamebird whenever the need arose.

"But… Dude, she's coming over." Wally groaned, sitting in his chair. For once he moved like a normal person, something Dick was glad for if only to make things a bit easier as he noticed Barbara behind Artemis.

"Wally?" Artemis asked, a look in her eyes of questioning.

Wally gave a shit eating grin, "Hey babe! Fancy meeting you here."

"Particularly since you live in Keystone." Artemis said with a grin that could be read as hostile or questioning. "I didn't know you would be in town."

"Well, we did have plans." Wally supplied and pointed to Dick, "I didn't wanna waste the tickets, so I looked up and old friend. Have you met Dick Grayson? My uncle knew his… err… Guardian and we've known each other for ages."

Artemis looked at Dick and chuckled. Maybe this would not be took hard. "Small world, we go to the same school."

"Really?! Wow!" Wally said, trying to said nonchalant about the information but Dick felt he was overdoing it. "Really small world. Dick why didn't you say you knew my girlfriend."

"Didn't think about it Wal." Dick said, playing into the role he developed as Bruce Wayne's world.

Barbara finally came into view, eyes connecting dots he hoped Artemis would not. "I don't Dick thinks about more than how he's going to get out of actually studying. Let alone how people are connected."

"Thank you Barbara." Dick groaned. He knew he was _so_ getting a talking to about this. It was not like she was unaware about Artemis, but to have another team member in Gotham… He was deader than Deadman.

"Welcome, Richard." Barbara smiled and turned to Artemis. Effectively saving the day she spoke to the other female, "Sorry to interrupt, but I think Daisy wanted to figure out that Calculus thing before she had to go."

"Oh…" Artemis said, studying the two teens for a second. "Sure… I'll see you two later… I'll call you later, Wally."

"Bye Babe. Good luck with the homework." Wally said, a triumphant smile on his face as the two walked away.

When they were finally far enough away that the two could converse somewhat privately, Wally smiled as Dick slammed his head into the table. "What's wrong chum? We won!"

"You may have…" Dick groaned, lifting his head. "But Babs is going to flay me alive."

"Why?" Wally asked and then realized something. "She figured it out? How? It was like a minute."

"Your uncle knows Bruce?" Dick asked, "Your uncle, who knows Bruce in the most _important_ way imaginable?" Sighing he answered, "Barbara is a genius. She knew who I was within weeks, I didn't get it until Bruce slipped up. She pieced who you were in a few minutes."

"But…" Wally thought. "She knows who Artemis is… Right? Wouldn't she have figured that out, like a while ago?"

"I never told her about… Well, it's easier to keep inter-team relationships a secret." Dick explained, "Rather than tell her _everything."_

"So, you're saying she doesn't know about the Zatanna thing?" Wally said, a sly smile on his face.

"No," Dick bit out. "And if you value those Chicken Whizzy's hidden in your locker, I'd keep it that way."

"You wouldn't" Wally studied his friend and almost cried out. "Dude, do you know how hard it is to keep those there? R… John Smith is like a bloodhound when it comes to finding foods that aren't necessarily approved."

Sitting back, Dick grinned. "So it's agreed then?"

"You are evil, Rob." Wally sighed. "Pure Evil."

* * *

"So… That was Kid Flash?" Batgirl grinned as she got the drop on Nightwing. She grinned, it was a rare day someone got the drop on a Bat.

Nightwing almost jumped out of his skin, a frustrated groan on his lips. "Don't you have a big test tomorrow?"

"I was ready days ago." Batgirl grinned, crouching against a wall. "But you're dodging 'Wing."

"Yes, that was KF." The other Gotham vigilante groaned.

"Him and Art make a cute couple." Batgirl shrugged as an answer, "Though I think she suspects something. Kept watching you two when she thought we weren't paying attention, Bette found it hilarious."

"And you didn't?" Nightwing said, trying to figure out if jumping off the building would stop this conversation.

"Oh, I thought it was funny." Batgirl grinned, "But then I thought it was a good opportunity."

"For what?" Nightwing regretted asking.

"For me to start hinting." Batgirl smiled.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, Boy Wonder-less, I would." There was a pause and she said, "That is, unless you introduce me."

"Babs…"

"No! You can't do that!" Batgirl said, poking the blue-cad acrobat in the chest, "You are not allowed to decide what I do. I only allied with Batman so he'd stop trying to stop me. You have no say in what I do or don't do."

Nightwing sighed, knowing that this was an argument he was not going to win. "But the League, which Batman is part of, could."

"Not really. I'm no one's sidekick. And no one can stop a meeting if say… I turn up on your next closest mission."

"Dammit…"

Batgirl smiled, knowing she won.


End file.
